Saiyan Meets Princess of Darkness
by restlessdragon
Summary: A publisher for a magazine company falls in love the person that she has to interview. But then her old boyfriend suddenly shows up and things get complicated, fast.


Saiyan Meets Princess of Darkness

Reincarnation

Book One Becky 2005 Chapter One Preparations 

Okay don't panic! The key here is not to panic. The first day of being interviewed for a new job is normal to me, so why I'm I so nervous? Is it because I've never been a journalist before? Hmmm…I guess that's it? When I see the editor's door open, my heart stops and he bellows out his command to me:

"Tanya Phillips in my office please!"

I got up from where I was sitting and go into the office.

Okay here is what I am going to do. (I am a journalist/reporter for the Boudakai Wrestling Forum.) I will buy a whole new wardrobe full of designer suits and bikinis. You never know when they might come in handy. I must not forget to buy new office supplies such as a new desk, new computer chair, an Imac computer, new keyboard and a new wireless mouse. Finally I have a reason to go shopping and not feel guilty about it! But I must not forget to buy some new shoes and boots and get my hair styled and highlighted.

As I walk out office Jason Gaarder, my new boss, shouts out to me,

"Tanya don't forget you have to interview Robbie and Nick Jr. today at 15:00 sharp."

He gives something to Sheila, my sectary, and she comes running up to me giving me the pile of papers.

Wow, I can't believe how cute my new client is. Sure I heard rumors about him being all nasty and mean and vicious but those are just that, rumors. Okay so here is my plan for today, go shopping, get my hair styled and highlighted and buy some new makeup because I don't want to look like a drag when I interview Robbie and Nick Jr. do I?

When I get home I call to see if Natasha, my flat mate, is home. But it seems she is not. She is probably out shopping or at yoga or something. It is now 13:00, so I have two hours left to get ready. I just drop off my shopping bags and get my clothes ready. I am going to wear a camouflage halter-top, camouflage shorts and camouflage boots. Now you are probably thinking is camouflage my favorite pattern? Well yes it actually is but that's not the main reason I am wearing all this camouflage. The other reason is I found out that my client, Robbie, likes the color green and the number one rule of being a reporter is to always please the client. I get dressed and get ready to go to the hairdressers to get my hair done.

Damn! I look hot! I don't even think many people will recognize me now but at least I look good. I mean I have to look good in order to get my paycheck every week. I shouldn't really tell you this but because you already know every other thing about me I might as well tell you. I earn $85,000 a week. Yes, that's a lot. Anyways, in about five minutes I am up and I haven't seen my two clients yet but hey that's normal.

After seeing my two clients I immediately went to the supermarket for my daily grocery shopping. While I was browsing around in the gifts section, I remembered that it was Natasha's birthday in just a few days, so I quickly dashed to the shortest line so that I could pay for my groceries. But to my horror I see Mark, my other best friend's boyfriend. I shouldn't really tell you this because I am scared that you will tell Nicole but because you know practically everything else about me I will tell you. I have a huge crush on him. I know it's naughty to have a crush on my best friend's boyfriend but how can I help it.

I am now safe and sound inside my Audi TT convertible and I am pretty sure Mark didn't see me. At least I hope not. Well, now I am on my way to Claire's to buy Natasha's gifts. I am going to buy her a charm necklace, a charm bracelet and a charm anklet. I request for the gifts to be wrapped and race on home to catch my favorite soap opera Candy Star. But to my utter surprise everything is in boxes and I see packers moving about everywhere like little toy soldiers. When Natasha sees the expression on my face she tells me over a cup of tea that we are moving into a six-story mansion in Beverly Hills. I ask her why and she says that she got a visit from her lawyer telling that she is an heiress to her family fortune. The first thing she did is that she bought the house which included lavish gardens, four swimming pools and one large inside swimming pool located inside my room. But there is a catch to all of this. We are next-door neighbors to Robbie and Nick Jr. and Mark.

Chapter 2 Love at first Glance 

To Tanya staying in a trendy new neighborhood was a good thing to her but if it meant that she was next door neighbors to the two men that she deeply loved, well love is a strong word here at the moment, let's try likes. But how was she going to sort this problem out? The other half of her was saying to her almost commanding her to love Robbie but the other half of her was saying to love Mark. All she had to do now was listen to her heart and gradually her heart will tell her whom to love and when that day or moment comes it will be a glorious day to Tanya.

The first thing on Tanya's agenda was to go running. She has to keep a good figure you know! That would take and probably last a couple of hours. Why so long you ask? The neighborhood that she lives in now is twice as long as her old neighborhood and Tanya based her running on the distance around the neighborhood. After about nearly two exhausting hours of jogging and running Tanya was ready to step into a nice hot and cold bath but as we can see that wasn't going to be possible. At the front door of her new house there stood Robbie!

"Robbie, what are you doing here? We have no interviews until August 26."

"I'm here to welcome you to the neighborhood. Here these flowers are for you."

Just at that moment, Natasha pulls up into the driveway of the house and gets out.

"Oh man Tanya. You will not believe what trouble I had today at the firm. Hey! Who's your new friend?"

"Oh forgive me Natasha. This is Robbie. He is one of my clients. Well Robbie as you can see I am very busy. So if you will excuse me, I will be retiring to my bedroom. Thanks for the flowers."

Tanya grabbed Natasha by the arm and dragged her into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Natasha? What is going on with you? You can't go staring at my client like that! Explain yourself."

"The reason why I was staring at him like that is because I just remembered I had to cancel my hair appointment and I also had something in my eye. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and cancel my hair appointment."

The truth was Natasha couldn't tell Tanya that she was in love with her client. She was afraid that Tanya might get mad at her, because Natasha just broke up with her fiancé and vowed never to date another man for an entire year and it had only been 5 months! But Natasha didn't care. She knew that Tanya would understand or will she?

Meanwhile in her room Tanya was having a shower but who should interrupt her none other than Mark. Tanya put her dressing robe on and went to answer the door.

"Oh, Mark its you! What are you doing here? Let me guess, you're here to welcome me to the neighborhood? Well you are a little bit too late because Robbie already did!"

"Oh ok. Well did he also invite you to the International Martial Arts Match? No, I guess not. Here are some tickets. May I mention that they are front row tickets? And also I am fighting today. I already went ahead and bought you a martial arts kit. You don't need to wear shoes. It starts at 17:00 so be there at 16:30 okay? Thanks. C ya."

And with that he kissed her on her check and left. Tanya was speechless. She didn't know what to do. Should she go to the match or not? Well the answer was already yes because she just got a message that she had to interview Mark after the match. But first she had to make some alterations to the suit that Mark had given to her.

Chapter 3 Is there trouble in paradise? 

As soon as Mark saw Tanya he waved at her and she went to him.

"Wow! You look nice! I see you made some changes. Oh Nicole, this is Tanya my next-door neighbor and friend. Tanya this is-"

"Mark I know who she is. She is my best friend remember? Why don't you go and stretch out before you fight okay."

"Sure. Sorry about that Tanya and Nicole. Do you girls want something to drink and eat?

"NO!" They both shouted

"Shesh. You don't have to be rude about it. I guess I will go and stretch out."

"Men. Seriously we wonder if they listen to us when we talk about something serious. So how are you Tanya? Long time no see, eh? And what is this I hear that you are next door neighbors to Mark?"

"You caught me. I am a next-door neighbor to Mark. The truth is, my friend and flat mate Natasha bought the house. In fact, Natasha is actually a multi billionaire heiress to her family's fortune and wealth. However, I am fine. I actually got myself a job as a reporter for the Boudakai Wrestling Forum. Today at the end of the match I will be interviewing Mark. But enough about me how are you? How are things going with the Real Estate Agency?"

"Everything's going fine. I actually quit that job because it didn't really suit me. So I will be joining you as a reporter but for a different newspaper. I will be working for the World Martial Arts Times. But like you, I wont be interviewing Mark. I will be interviewing the Prince of Darkness himself."

"You mean Ozzy Osbourne? But I didn't know that he did Martial Arts? Jeez, Sharon must be pushing him to quit smoking and take up a different hobby. But why Martial Arts?"

"No silly. Not that Prince of Darkness. This Prince of Darkness, Vegeta."

Meanwhile, before coming to the Martial Arts Match, Natasha went to Robbie's house and knocked on the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" Nick Jr. asked

"I'm looking for Robbie. There's something that I must tell him urgently. It's something about Tanya."

"Oh. Is she okay? What's happened to her?"

"No, no. She's fine. It's just something about the interview."

"Ah okay. Let me go and fetch him. Please come inside and make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink? Like tea or coffee?

"Tea will be fine. Thanks."

With that he turned and went up the stairs.

'I wonder who that was?' Natasha thought.

Ten minutes later, Nick Jr. arrived with Natasha's tea and told her,

"Robbie should be down shortly. Now tell me who are you really?"

"Well I am a personal friend of Tanya's. We live right next door to you and Mark. In fact, as a present I bought the house for Tanya just to thank you for being with me all this time. I had just found out that my parents were actually quite wealthy. They made up their own business called Bonaqua productions and they made up their own hotel called The Bonaqua Hotel. So as you can see I am an heiress to both businesses. But there is a catch to this; I have to be 18 years of age. So in just two years I will be able to take full control of my family business."

"Wow that's some news that you found out Ms. Bonaqua."

"Robbie. You look nice. Where are you going?"

"Dad, I am going to the International Martial Arts Match and I was wondering if Natasha would like to join me? That is if she wants and if she is not too busy."

"Dad? I thought you were Robbie's personal mentor and trainer? Now it's your turn to tell me who you are!"

"It's a long story but I will tell you anyways. When Robbie was seven years old his parent's home was burnt and they were tortured real bad. The ambulance arrived but it was too late because they died just as they got to the hospital. I was a close and personal friend of Robbie's father, Mike. So I told him that I would take care of Robbie if the time came up. So when I heard they had died I knew that I had to take care of Robbie. So I went to the hospital to go and pick him up. For days he would not talk, eat or come out of his room. But a month later he did. So I explained to him why he was here and told him that I was his adoptive father. He accepted it and hugged me. So I sent him to the best school and one day when he came home he told me he wanted to compete in the International Martial Arts Match, I said yes and trained him from then on. So that's how I became his adoptive father, his mentor and his trainer."

"Wow. That was a long story. That's just terrible what happened to Robbie's real parents. My parents died in a plane crash on their own personal jet. Well should we go Robbie? The match will start in a matter of minutes."

"Yes. Lets go. We'll take my car. Dad we shouldn't be back late, okay? C ya."

"Natasha you're here! I reserved these two seats for you. Oh hi Robbie, fancy seeing you here. Are you fighting today?"

"No. I am just accompanying Natasha. Oh there's Bridget my girlfriend"

When Natasha saw Robbie run to Bridget and hug her and kiss her, Natasha just burst into tears and went to the bathroom.

"Natasha, are you alright? You look like you ran over a dog. Do u want to talk about it? Or should I leave you alone?"

"I want to be alone. I will be fine."

With that Tanya gave her a little hug and left. When she returned to her seat Nicole told her that she was asked if she could be the announcer. She nodded and went to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages, welcome to the thirty-fifth annual International Martial Arts Match. My name is Tanya and I will be announcing today's match. In my right we have the Prince of Darkness himself, Vegeta. In my left we have the Prince of light, Mark. So as to not to delay this figh-Natasha NO!"

At that moment Tanya dropped the microphone and ran over to the edge of the mountain and caught Natasha just as she was about to jump

"Natasha what the hell made you think of committing suicide? Is it because you found out that Robbie has a girlfriend? Well get that nonsense out of your head and grab hold of both of my hands and I will pull you up." Just then Natasha slipped and lost grip of Tanya's hands.

"Natasha, no!"

Tanya jumped off the mountain and went after her. When Vegeta, Mark and Robbie saw that they went after her. They tied pieces of rope to themselves and jumped to rescue Tanya and Natasha. Tanya accidentally knocked herself unconscious on the side of the mountain. Vegeta caught her and grabbed the ledge of the mountain. Mark and Robbie went after Natasha, Robbie caught her and grabbed Mark's arm.

Chapter 4

Visiting Hours

"Tanya? Tanya? You awake yet? I brought you some flowers and some chocolates. Well, I can see that you are not awake. So I will leave you in peace so you can get some more sleep."

Just then Mark kissed Tanya, not on the check but on the lips. But, unfortunately it was not a long kiss it was just a short friendly kiss.

" I know you can't hear me now but I'm going to be sitting outside to watch over you. Oh hey Robbie, how's Natasha? I'm just going to leave you two alone. See you guys. Well Robbie since Tanya is still asleep, I mean, unconscious, I'm going to leave now."

"Yeah…okay…see you Mark. Oh by the way say hi to Nicole for me. Thanks."

"Will do!" Mark said as he was walking out the door. Like I said before, he was going to wait outside for Tanya but things quickly changed and Mark decided to go home. You see Robbie and Mark are competitive sort of friends.

"Well now that he is gone let's talk about us. I sense you love Mark more than me even though we're not officially in a relationship yet. So I went ahead and bought a hypnotist here. Dr. if you don't mind. Please erase all thoughts of Mark in her head and let her focus and fall in love with me. Just me. You got that Doc?"

"Yes sir. I got it!"

"Good, now lets begin. Muahahaha!"

"Yes sir. Now Tanya you will forget all about Mark. You will only love Robbie. Robbie loves and cares about you. Robbie will be your boyfriend. Now when I click my fingers Robbie will be your boyfriend and you will be his girlfriend."

And then the doctor clicked his fingers but Tanya didn't wake up immediately since she was in a coma.

"Well Doc, how do I know if it has worked or not? She is in a coma."

"Don't worry. Just stay here and when she wakes up, eventually we will see the results."

"Ok. So how much do I owe you doc?"

"Ten thousand dollars. I'm not cheap you know. Hehe. Just one of my jokes."

"Haha. Not funny doc. Here is your money and now can you please leave us alone?"

"Sure thing." And with that the doctor left.

**Chapter 5**

**Successful Results**

"Welcome back Tanya. How are you feeling?" asked Natasha as Tanya stepped into the house with Robbie carrying in his arms.

"I'm fine. I'm just very sleepy that's all. As you know I have in a coma for well over a month but Robbie here has been a real sweetheart. He stayed with me the whole time. When he came on the first day he even kissed me. Didn't you Robbie? Yes you did. I am just going to go upstairs and take a bath okay? But before I go were there any messages for me while I was away?"

"Well there were a couple of messages from Ma" Robbie put his hand over Natasha's mouth so that she could not finish what she was about to say.

"Ah sweetheart I will take care of all the messages and what not."

"Okay. Thanks Robbie. Please call me when dinners ready okay, Natasha?"

"Will do Tanya." Natasha said looking suspiously at Robbie.

"I can see that I am not needed here. So I am going to go back to my place. Tell Tanya I said goodbye okay? Thanks."

"Will do Robbie. See you later."

'Jeez there is something weird about Robbie' Natasha thought. But in truth she did not know that Robbie had successfully hypnotized Tanya into being his girlfriend.

"Vegeta, do you think Tanya is all right? I mean she broke both of her legs and her left arm. Plus she's been in a coma for a month now. I'm so worried about her."

"Mark, you don't have to worry about Tanya. She's a rebel. She will be all right. She has Robbie to look after her. Besides you have Nicole to keep you occupied. Damn that reminds me! It's my and Nikita's anniversary today. We've been going out for two years now. I better go and see if I can reserve a spot for us at Cherry's."

"You mean THE CHERRY'S, that has just opened? But the lines are as long as twenty blocks. How come you get to reserve instead of queuing up?"

"Because I'm a celebrity. See you Mark. Be sure to practice so that we can resume that fight next week okay?"

"Will do Vegeta. See you. Say hi to Nikita for me." Mark said while sulking.

"I will. Say hi to Nicole and tell Tanya I hope she recovers soon. Bye."

But Mark didn't answer Vegeta because Mark was ignoring him.

'What a baby' Vegeta thought and then walked off.

"Tanya dinners ready! I made your favorite. Spaghetti and meatballs served with broccoli with cheese. Come on. Get out the bath now."

"Yes, yes. Did anyone call me while I was in the bath? Please tell me that Robbie phoned!"

"Nope sorry. Robbie did not phone but Mark phoned. He wanted to see how you were doing. Vegeta also phoned. He's coming over today with quite a few surprises for you."

"Mark? Who's Mark? I don't know any Marks. Vegeta is coming? Yay! I can't wait! What time is he coming?"

"Um, I think at around 18:30 or 19:00. But he said he would ring when he leaves his house. So ya. Come on eat up. You need your energy."

"Okay, okay."

"Tanya what I really need to know is that why do you say that you do not know Mark? I mean you were hanging out with him a month ago. I hope that fall of yours didn't make you lose your memory."

"Who is Mark! Seriously if I hear that name again I think I will scream!"

"Now, now. Let's not do that. Moving onto a different subject…I will call you in a couple of minutes before Vegeta arrives so that you can get all jazzed up."

"Okay. Thanks, Natasha."

Every time that Tanya heard the name, Mark, she couldn't help thinking who he was but deep inside her she knew that name rang a bell. Apparently the doctor that hypnotized Tanya wasn't really a hypnotist at all. He was a normal psychiatrist who was looking to make a fast buck. He was also Mark's dearest friend. So in other words the affects had worn out.

"Tanya hurry up now! Vegeta rang and he's on his way. He's taking you out to dinner, to a movie and to go shopping. He says it's a treat since you're been unconscious for like a month and everything is on him. Make sure you tie your hair back because he owns a convertible."

"Okay. Thanks Natasha."

Meanwhile Vegeta pulled up into Tanya and Natasha's driveway and got out of his car. He walked over to the door and rang the bell.

"Hi Vegeta. How are you? Wow you look fabulous!"

"Thanks. It's nice to see that you have gotten better. I'm good. On Saturday I went to Cherry's with Nikita."

"Oh yeah! It was your second anniversary, wasn't it?"

"Yup. But it didn't last long because we broke up for some stupid reason I don't want to mention. But I will get over it soon."

"Hello Vegeta."

At that moment Tanya came walking down the stairs in her new Vera Wang designer dress. Her hair tied up in a Chinese bun. On her feet were the most beautiful stiletto high heels. The fragrance? True Star. When Vegeta saw her he couldn't take his eyes off Tanya.

"Tanya, you look beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Natasha don't wait up for us, we'll be coming home late."

"Okay. Have a good time Tanya."

"Bye." Tanya and Vegeta waved good-bye to Natasha and then they were off.

**Chapter 6**

**A Night on the Town**

It was clear that Tanya was having fun shopping at the most exclusive shops in town. And the good thing about it is that Vegeta was paying. You see Vegeta isn't called the Prince of Darkness for nothing. The truth is he actually is a prince! But nobody else knows that, besides him.

"Whew. This shopping is making me tired. Vegeta, why don't we stop for a while and go and get some dinner? I'll pay."

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. I know this perfect place that you will love. Are you sure you want to pay? I mean this is a treat for you. I don't mind paying."

"No, no. It's okay. I don't mind really. You have paid for everyth"

Just then her cell phone rang. But it wasn't Natasha or Mark. It was Robbie. Robbie saw Tanya leaving in Vegeta's car. Boy was he mad now.

"Hello?"

"Tanya why the hell are you with Vegeta? Are you cheating on me?"

"Uh Robbie why would I be cheating on you? We are not even going out! For Christ's sake we are not even boyfriend and girlfriend! Now leave me alone!"

"Well, if that's the way you want it to be Tanya. You better watch your back."

"Whatever!" With that Tanya hung up on Robbie.

"Who was that?"

"Ah just one of my clients. But it seems like he has a crush on me. But I don't, Natasha does. Anyways…do you still want to go to that restaurant?"

"Yup. Let's not let that call upset our evening shall we?"

"Nope."

"Wow this place is great! What's it called again?"

"Cherry's"

"Right. This spaghetti is simply delicious. Well…I've had enough. Should we get the check?"

"Yes. Oh waiter."

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Thanks. I won't be long."

Tanya got up from her seat and walked towards the ladies bathroom. Little did she know one of Robbie's henchmen was following her. Robbie had hired him to assassinate Tanya. At that moment he got out his sniper gun and got ready to shoot Tanya in the head.

BANG!

And the gun went off. But no one heard the shot because it was a silent type of gun. Then he was off. But he was too slow. Vegeta had spotted him and he knew he had seen that person before. Vegeta paid the check and went to the restrooms. Right in front of his eyes laid Tanya. Fortunately she was not shot in the head, she was shot in the ribs. The assassin was bumped just as he fired and the bullet went for Tanya's rib cage.

"Tanya!" Vegeta screamed

Everyone at that moment looked around and were stunned when they saw a dead person. At that moment only one thing went through their minds. And that one thing was: run. So they did. Vegeta checked her pulse and he couldn't find one. So he picked her up and raced for his car.

**Chapter 7**

**Vegeta's Revenge**

When Vegeta arrived he immediately went to the emergency room and checked Tanya in. After that he rang Mark and asked him to come to the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mark. Vegeta here. Look we have a serious situation. While Tanya and me were out, one of Robbie's henchmen came and shot her in her rib cage. So I was wondering if you could come here and watch her. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That's fine but how is Tanya? I mean. Is she okay? Tell me all the details Vegeta."

"Well…first things first. Are you sitting down?"

"Yup."

"Okay. It was while we were having dinner at Cherry's and Tanya asked if she could go to the restroom quickly. So I said yes. I checked my watch and noticed that it had been twenty minutes since Tanya went to the bathroom. I went to go and see if she was all right, and there she was, lying on the ground-unconscious. I checked to see if there was a pulse but for some strange reason I couldn't find her pulse.

"So that means she's dead?"

"Quite possibly. Yes. But the doctors are still checking on her. So I paid the bill and went to my car, put Tanya in the front seat and raced to the hospital. I know it's kind of late but thanks for coming to watch her."

"It's okay. I mean she is our friend after all."

"Ya. Well. I am going to go now and do something personal. Tanya is in room 1B19 okay? See you Mark."

"See you Vegeta. Don't go and kill anyone."

"No I wont" Vegeta said while crossing his fingers behind his back.

With that Vegeta went to his car and headed to Robbie's house. For Vegeta knew that Robbie was bound to be ready to spar him but like Vegeta, Robbie, wasn't a saiyan. So Vegeta had the upper hand.

"Nicole, Nicole, I have to go and visit the hospital because Tanya has been admitted and she was shot in the rib cage. So Vegeta has asked me if I could just look after her while he does something personal."

"Hmm. Okay. See you honey."

"Bye bye."

"Come on Robbie. I know you're in there! Open up! I know you're the one that hired that henchman to shoot Tanya. Just because the affects wore off doesn't mean that gives you the right to kill Tanya!"

"You're right…not! She betrayed me!"

"How the hell did she betray you? You are her client."

"Argh! Fine! You got me! I killed Tanya because I was in love with her but she made it clear that we would never have a relationship. So I hired a hypnotist to erase all thoughts of Mark and replace them with me. When I saw her leaving with you I knew then that she was back to her normal self. I phoned the hypnotist but he wasn't there. So I went to his house and found out that he was a phony and I killed him. I phoned one of my henchmen and told him to assassinate Tanya."

"You filthy animal! You deserve to die! Let's fight" Vegeta said

"All right. Let's fight till the death!" Robbie said with a smirk on his face

"Agreed."

**Chapter 8**

**Robbie's Final Fight**

And the fight started! Every citizen attended because there rumors floating about that Robbie was going to die at this fight. But the one person that won't live to know the truth is Tanya. For the doctors had checked her million times and came down to one conclusion. She was dead. The bullet had gone in too far in the doctors had found one more bullet. That last fired bullet was in her thigh. Everyone mourned on March 16, 2002 for that was the day Tanya Phillips died or better known as murdered. The fight was dedicated to her of course. But the one person that did not attend the fight was Mark. Mark decided to call it quits with Nicole. So he went to his birth home in the highlands until he found his own place. Natasha invited him to stay at her place but he said that he wanted to be alone and that her place reminded him too much of Tanya. Mark never really found out the whole truth on how Tanya died. Vegeta had left out parts because he knew if he told Mark that Robbie was responsible for killing her then Mark would go and kill Robbie. And Vegeta wanted to do the honors because Tanya was Vegeta's long lost twin sister. Vegeta found that out one month ago and kept it a secret because he wanted to tell Tanya when she was ready to know the truth and that moment was when they were out. Also it was the real reason why Vegeta took her out on major shopping sprees.

"Today you die Robbie. You son of a bitch!"

"Really? It seems you are the real one who was in love with Tanya not Mark."

"You don't even know what you are saying. Tanya was my long lost twin sister!"

"What! You got to be shitting me! That would have made her the Princess of Darkness."

"Exactly! Are we going to talk all day and not fight? I don't think so!"

Just then Vegeta did the kamayamaya wave and aimed it at Robbie. Robbie flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Come on you can do better than that Robbie! Show me the real you. I deserve better than this."

Just then Robbie called out the atomic pain and punched Vegeta. He continued to do this for a while but Vegeta punched Robbie and sent him across the room. Vegeta did his own personal move-concentration. He went all the way to Super Saiyan 4. When Robbie saw this he knew he was dead but he tried to stop it by block it and do the atomic pain. Just at that moment Vegeta sent his final super kamayamaya wave to Robbie and he went down. But Robbie was not dead yet, so Vegeta summoned up hi ultra death ball and slammed it on top of Robbie. A few minutes later the ball disappeared and revealed Robbie motionless, breathless and dead. The fight had ended. Vegeta was the winner. Immediately he shouted out,

" Tanya if you are out there and you can hear me this fight was for you! This fight was for you baby sister. That's right, you are my long lost twin sister."

Natasha came up to him and told him that Tanya was dead. Vegeta immediately fell to his knees and started to cry.

"Tanya how could you leave me? I just find out that you are my long lost twin sister and now you die? No!"

Vegeta released waves and waves of energy waves and flew into space and screamed and threw a major tantrum. After minutes of being alone in space Vegeta went to his car and drove to the hospital.

**Chapter 9**

**Final Goodbyes**

"I can't believe she's dead. I mean why did she have to die? She was so innocent."

"We all know that Vegeta. And we all miss her greatly."

As the funeral went on everyone said his or her last wishes to Tanya. Vegeta, Natasha, Nikita, Nicole and Nick Jr. Again Mark was not there. He went to the far lands to practice his Martial Arts for anybody who might hurt one of his loved ones again. For him saying goodbye to Tanya was hard but deep inside him he knew that she was not really dead. She was merely evolving. For she was a very special saiyaness

"Tanya if you are out there, just to let you know I love you so much and I am sorry that I could not save you but I knew that was part of your destiny. I love you Tanya."

And with that he went back to practice his Martial Arts.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Natasha. But I think I am going to go and have some lunch. Do you want to join me?"

"Okay? So was Tanya really your long lost twin sister?"

"Yup. I only found that out a month ago. I saw the Chinese symbol for Princess of Darkness on her left shoulder blade and that is when it hit me. She was my long lost twin sister."

"Oh man. This sucks. You found her and now you have lost her."

"I know. So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to get a job?"

"Of course not! I'm Ms. Bonaqua, heiress to Bonaqua Productions and Bonaqua Hotel. But anyways…good job defeating Robbie like that. I mean your ultra death ball was great. I knew that would be the only th"

And then Vegeta put his finger on Natasha's lips and told her,

"Natasha you talk too much. Do you know that?"

And then he kissed her.

**Chapter 10**

**New Beginnings and The Big Surprise**

It has been ten years since Tanya died and everyone put Tanya's death behind their backs and moved on. Natasha was a successful singer and actress; Nikita was a successful fashion designer and computer designer; Nicole was a world-renowned therapist; Nick Jr. was a famous martial arts trainer and Vegeta was a mega famous Nascar driver. All but one person did not change and move on. And that person was Mark. Mark was the World Martial Arts Champion five times in a row but dedicated those winnings to Tanya.

Hey Natasha. So how is the acting and singing career going for you? How many movies have you made so far and how many albums have you recorded so far?"

"Hey Vegeta. That acting career is going good. I've made twenty movies so far. Eight of them being mystery movies, seven of them being romance movies, three of them being comedy movies and two of them being action movies. The produces and directors think I can't fight but I will show them. But I have not recorded any albums yet. All the recorders out there think I have a horrible sing voice. But back to my movie subject, how I will show those produces and directors is that I am going on Fear Factor this week. And because it's a couple Fear Factor special I've put you down."

"What? You know I hate that show. I mean come on. Why couldn't you put Mark down or Nick down? Why me?"

"First of all, Nick is way too old. I mean look at his hair. It's gray and I bet he hasn't fought in a battle for a long time. Also he was the adoptive father of the man that killed my best friend and your sister. Second, Mark is Tanya's love and I can't get hold of him. His phone is always engaged. Lastly, you are my fiancé. And this show is called "Couples" Fear Factor. Couples being: boyfriend, girlfriend, fiancé, fiancé, wife, husband etc, etc, etc. Do you get my point?"

"Damn! Now wonder you're an actress. You speak too much. But yes. I do get your point. So when are we going on?"

"This week Friday. But wait a min"

"Ms. Bonaqua, Ms. Bonaqua!"

"Yes James. What is it?"

"Urgent news. It appears that Nikita and Nicole have been kidnapped!"

"What!" both Vegeta and Natasha shouted.

"We have to find Mark and fast. Vegeta do you know where he is?"

"Yes. He now lives in Palm Springs. Whenever there is a tournament and he is in it, he comes over here, Beverly Hills, in his privet Jet."

"Good. Then get in your car, go to the airport and get him. Tell him to snap out of it and to put Tanya's death behind him. Nikita and Nicole need him right now."

"All right."

And with that Vegeta kissed Natasha and left to get Mark.

Vegeta alerted Winston, his chauffer, that he had to go to the airport. Vegeta didn't take any luggage because this trip was going to be quick. Get Mark and come back.

"I shouldn't be in Palm Springs for more than two days Natasha. Keep safe. Take two bodyguards when you leave the house. I can't afford to lose you. I love you too much."

"Aw, sweetie. If you feel that way about me I will take three bodyguards. But don't be away too long! I love you a million sunsets."

"I love you a million sunrises. Be safe. Bye."

Vegeta went to Victoria, his sectary, and told her to place guards in and around the house and bodyguards around Natasha. Also every guard must have a sniper gun with them and the guard dogs must be on guard when the shift changes.

"Oh and one more thing Victoria. When you see me leave the premises, please ring the security center and alert them that I have left on a trip and that Natasha is here by herself without me and could they possibly be on standby in case of any attacks?"

"Yes sir. I will do that sir. Goodbye sir. Enjoy your trip sir."

"Thank you Victoria." Vegeta went into the Limo and departed.

When Victoria saw him leaving she told all the guards to load the sniper guns. She also gave orders for some guards to be inside and some around the house and told the guards to put the dogs on guard. She also called the security center. The security center said that they would be on stand by in case of any emergency.

After Vegeta had left Natasha had to call her agent, Trevor, to cancel their appearance on Couples Fear Factor because of the kidnapping of Nikita and Nicole.

"But Ms. Bonaqua you do realize if you cancel you wont be able to get on again for another six months, even though you are very famous and have good connections?"

"Yes I realize that Trevor but this is a personal problem and quite frankly it's more important than going on some TV show and getting more famous!" then Natasha slammed the phone down on him.

'I wonder how Vegeta is doing?' Natasha thought.

Just then the doorbell rang, Natasha went to answer it and she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. It was, Elliot, her high school boyfriend. Elliot was here in Beverly Hills on holiday and he came to see how Natasha was.

"Elliot! Hi. How are you? It's been such a long time since I've seen or spoken to you. My, how you've grown and changed."

"Hi Natasha. I'm good. I'm just here on holiday. I came to see how you were doing. Yup, it's been a pretty long time since we've spoken or seen each other. I see you have also grown and changed. You even more beautiful than I remember."

Then Natasha giggles. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, if you're not too busy."

"No, no of course not."

Then Elliot came in and they went to the waterfall pool to talk about each other's lives since high school.

As soon as Vegeta arrived at the airport, Winston opened the door for him and Vegeta got out.

"Thank you Winston. Winston, you do have my cell number right?"

"Yes, I do sir. Why?"

"Well in any emergency."

"Oh. Ok. I will contact you if that is necessary. Have a nice trip. Shall I pick you up when you return?"

"Yes please, Winston. Thank you. Good bye."

"Blue Star Airlines. Where to sir?"

"One first class ticket to Palm Springs, Please."

"Right away sir. Where would you like to sit?"

"By the window please."

"Sure thing, sir, one first class ticket to Palm Springs coming up. That will be five hundred dollars. How would you prefer to pay, cash or card?"

"Card" Vegeta said has he handed the representative his card.

"Thank you."

The representative swiped his card. The receipt printed and Vegeta signed it. The girl gave Vegeta his ticket and he thanked her.

When Vegeta landed in Palm Springs he hired his own car and drove to Mark's house. But when he finally arrived at Mark's house, the bodyguards ask who he was. Vegeta said he is a personal friend of Mark's and he need's to talk to him urgently. The bodyguards refuse but Vegeta was in too much of a hurry so he used one of his attacks, Big Bang, and the guards were knocked unconscious. Vegeta opened up the security gate himself by tampering with the wires and drove on through. He parked in front of the front door and walked up to the receptionist.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Yes you can. I'm looking for Mark. I'm a personal friend of his and I need to speak to him. It's quite urgent."

"Okay. Let me see if he's available. One moment please."

"Sure thing."

"Hi sir. There is someone here saying he is a personal friend of yours and he has something urgent to speak to you about. Huh uh. Yes. Sure. Right away sir." Then Lena motioned towards Vegeta.

"You may go up to see him now. He is in his office."

"Thank you Miss?"

"Lena Grolier."

"Thank you Miss Grolier."

Then Vegeta went up the stairs and into Mark's office. Mark, who was marking some papers, looked up when he saw Vegeta enter. Mark got up from his chair and went to hug Vegeta but Vegeta stopped him and told him,

"Mark, look something bad has happened back home. Nicole and Nikita have been kidnapped but I don't know who the kidnappers are or what they want."

"Oh my god! Are they all right? Have you heard anything from Nicky and Nikita before they were kidnapped? Where last were they?"

"Shopping at their favorite shopping malls." Vegeta said.

"Okay. Now do we have any idea who the kidnappers are or what their names are or even what they look like?" Mark asked Vegeta.

"We know what their names are." Vegeta told him.

"Excellent! What are they?"

"Clover and Alex. But when they broke into the house they left a clue of where they might have come from. So I told Harry, my butler, to send it to my scientists and have them expect it. When I got the results I now knew that they had came from New Mexico."

"Why do you say that Vegeta?"

"Because the clue was a piece of dirt."

When Mark heard that a sweat drop formed on the back of his head and he fall over.

"Lena, can you please cancel all my meetings till I come back?" Mark told his secretary.

"Yes sir. But did you know that you have a fight in five hours? Shall I cancel that too?"

"Oh damn! That's right, I do! I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel that fight."

"All right sir. I will see you when you get back. Bye."

"Bye Lena. No wild parties while I'm away" Mark said winking at Lena.

"Hehe, very funny sir. Bye."

"I figure we're on our way to New Mexico, huh Vegeta?"

"That's right Mark."

Meanwhile in New Mexico, Clover and Alex, was setting up their trap. They knew that Mark and Vegeta were heading this way. They purposefully left that piece of dirt behind. That was their first step in getting rid of Vegeta and Mark. You see, what their trap was is that, Clover lured a 16-year-old girl named Cassie by telling that there was a party held in her honor. But when they eventually got to the hideout Alex jumped Cassie and chastised her. He then got a chair, tied her to it and left her with a set of instructions for when Mark and Vegeta arrive.

"Listen sweetie, we don't want to hurt you. You're just here to help us. Now when two gentlemen come through that door and ask for your name, you give it to them. But don't tell them this is a trap, ok?"

"Mmm" Cassie said shakily.

"Good. Now let us leave Clover."

"Ok Alex. Bye Cassie."

Then they were on their way to the proper hideout in the Bronx, New York.

Mark and Vegeta were now on their way to New Mexico totally unaware that the actual hideout was in the Bronx. When they got to the kidnapper's hideout, they opened the door to reveal something totally unexpected. The kidnappers weren't there! Instead Vegeta and Mark found Cassie tied to a chair. Mark went to Cassie and untied her and the bandana around her mouth.

"What is your name miss?"

"Mm…y…n…am…e is…Cas…ie" she replied fearfully. "But b…e c…are…ful. This…is…a…trrr…ap!"

"What! A trap!" Vegeta said confused. Just then the phone rang and Vegeta picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I see you found our little surprise. Well we have another one for you. You see we have your wife, and boy, she sure is pretty. I wouldn't have left her alone if I was married to her." Alex said mockingly.

"What is your surprise?" Vegeta asked wanting to kill this guy if he wasn't so far away.

"My surprise is that your wife is wrapped in C4 bombs. They will go off in exactly five minutes but I can deactivate them if you get me what I want."

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked now with mixed emotions.

"The Quicksilver 3200X Ultimate Weapon or the life of your pretty little wife."

"And I have exactly five minutes to find this ultimate weapon?"

"Well you are a super Saiyjin aren't you?" Alex said asked Vegeta.

"The Prince of all Saiyjins!" Vegeta told Alex.

"I guess that answers my question then."

"Fine. I will be on my way then but if you hurt as much as a hair on my wife I swear I'll…I'll…I'll…well let's just say it wont look too pretty!"

End of Book One

This story will continue in

_**Hour of Awakening**_

Book Two of Resurrection****


End file.
